


for what they really are

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [17]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Intimacy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve long gotten used to it,” Moira said.  “I’ve learned to accept the way this house works.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	for what they really are

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Moira/Vivien - acceptance.

“That feels nice,” Vivien murmured as Moira worked her thumbs into the balls of her feet.  Even if she was no longer human, she still got tired walking the baby up and down the halls all night.  “Ben used to do this for me after Violet was born.”  Ben didn’t come to see her as much; he kept to himself.  Vivien hadn’t seen him in over a year, even though she knew he was around.

“I’m always glad to help,” Moira said, but her voice was different—smoother, like new silk.

Vivien opened her eyes and blinked hard in the dim afternoon light.  Moira was still Moira, it was unmistakable—her black and white uniform the same, her red hair the same.  But in her place was a young woman at the peak of physical perfection with dewy skin and playful eyes, her touch gentle against Vivien’s bare instep.

“I like being able to make you feel better, Mrs. Harmon,” the new Moira purred, her soft fingers trailing up Vivien’s leg to her thigh, playing with the seam of her jeans.  “We must help each other, right?”  Vivien closed her eyes again and when she opened them, her Moira was back, smiling gently.  “Is something the matter?”

“No, Vivien said, shaking her head.  “This place keeps surprising me, that’s all.”

“I’ve long gotten used to it,” Moira said.  “I’ve learned to accept the way this house works.”  There was something sad in her voice that Vivien couldn’t seem to place.


End file.
